Lost Best Friends
by MovieVillain
Summary: Michio and Naru talk about losing their best friends.


A young man is having lunch at a cafe. While waiting, he is reading a newspaper. The headline page shows about the news of MW, the chemical warfare that nearly annihilated the townspeople at Mafune Island. There are only two survivors, but as of now, there's only one since one has died trying to stop the other one from annihilating humanity with the gas. Where's the other survivor? He's alive and has taken the name Tamanojo Kawamoto. His name is Michio Yuki.

As he takes a look at Japan, it goes back to the way it was before it found out about MW. The people are just walking the street and chatting with anyone. He noticed there's a teenage girl who looks sad. She's standing at the Statue of Hachiko. It would have appeared she has lost something.

_I wonder what's with that woman. What's her problem?_ Michio thought. As he looks at the girl's sad face, he has stood up from his chair and takes an approach to her.

"Hi," he finally said.

"Hi," the girl replies back. As she takes a look at him, her face turned into surprised for recognition. "Hey, I know you. You're Tamanojo Kawamoto!"

Michio looks surprised as if she knows about his older brother. Initially, upon taking train rides, he hears people commenting he's just look like Tamanojo. Now that he's dead, he has not only taken his appearance, but also his name.

"So you know me. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Naru, Naru Osaka," the girl replied looking into his eyes with sadness and tears.

"Okay, Naru. Would you like to have lunch with me? I ordered another meal and I don't think I could finish it."

"Sure, just to find understanding around since I lost my best friend!"

_She lost her best friend? Wait, could that mean...? No, it's impossible. They weren't killed by the MW. Anyway, I just need her story._ Michio has thought about this woman just to get her side of the story.

"Let's go the cafe," said Michio holding her right hand and started walking all the way there.

The two are sitted in a center as they have their lunch. For Michio, it's steak while for Naru, it's a fish sandwich. As the two are sitted together, they look at each other in the eye.

"So," Michio said. "What happened to your best friend? I mean, why did you lose her?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Mr. Kawamoto, it's mostly Usagi lost me," Naru said with sad eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Because she started to spend most of her time with other friends more than me. As of now, she started to hang out with them even more while I get ignored. It's like to her, I never existed in her life."

Michio barely found himself having sympathy for this young woman. This is a sign of showing his lost humanity ever since he lost it after being exposed by MW. He also thinks of talking to this woman of his story of losing his best friend.

"Well, I'm sorry. To make it even, I'll tell you my side of my story. I also lost my best friend."

"What happened?" Naru has taken curiosity in his story. _Wonder if it's just like when I lost Usagi. That's impossible, his story is a different one._

"Have you heard about the news of the chemical warfare known as MW?"

"Yeah," was the reply. "I saw it on the news. What's that got to do with losing your best friend?"

Michio takes a deep breath, ready to tell his story.

"My best friend is Father Garai. He was a criminal turned priest. Anyway, he sacrificed his life to take the MW with him. This is because some madman plans on using it to end humanity."

Naru begins to have tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay," said Michio. "He did this so that humanity can live on."

"What happened to that madman after his plan is foiled?"

"He died. He got shot in the chest by one of his hostages."

Naru is unaware that Michio was that madman who tries to exterminate humanity with the same gas that took away his morality. What else is that he's still at large.

"Well," said Michio. "It's time we should get going and mourn for our lost best friends."

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do," Naru also does the same. "It's nice talking to you, Mr. Kawamoto."

"Same goes for you, Naru."

As the two left separately, this is one sad moment they cherish for the rest of their lives.


End file.
